ACE COMBAT : Uncovered story of Yellow 13
by aiman15
Summary: David Maxwell is a Osean reporter doing broadcast of the War between Usea and Erusea. He manage to be in an Erusean conquered state of San Salvacion. He meets Yellow 13 and get a real picture of the man whom eveyone hates. Part 3 completed. PLZ R & R
1. Part 1

ACE COMBAT : Uncovered story of Yellow 13.

Related to my Ace Combat series and inspired by a true story.

Dedicated to all Cancer patients and Livestrong members

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes.

You all may think Yellow 13 as a terrorist, a person who kills innocent lives, a person with evil and anger. Anything you all think negative about him. Well to me he is not what you all think about him. To me he is a hero, a person who wanted to be loved, and a person who has a broken heart that will never be cured. He was not a war machine but a man who suffered quite long and no one knows his feelings except Yellow 4 and me. I will tell who he is or what kind of person he is.

LOCATION: Somewhere border between Usea and Erusea

TIME: 1300

"Hey Brett, I think from here we split"

"Alright David, make sure you don't get shot,"

"I will you too when you going to interview with this Belkan War Veteran,"

"I will take care,"

Brett and I break from the border. Brett goes to Usea and I go to Erusia. I pray that no one will hurt me being there, but since I am a press doing coverage I think it won't be a problem.

I went to this state called San Salvacion. The city is in ruin because of the damages done by the Erusean forces. My cameraman crew and I have no place to rest but luckily there was a bar close by and we went to the bar for a drink. They was a kid playing a harmonica, I made me felt pity to see him doing this kind of job. I bet his parents were killed. The kid came to me asking for money, I was too generous so I gave him around 10 dollars. The kid thanked me and enters the bar. I entered the bar after enjoy a can of beer, I asked the barkeep if they is any place to stay and I even told him my real attention for being in San Salvacion. He was generous enough and gave me and my crew a place to stay beside his bar. He told me no one stayed there after the war and the people lived has migrated some where safer. I took my bags and stayed here. The room was a little messed up due to the panic but any how my crew and I made myself as a guest even they owner has gone. I took my laptop and used a special internet device; well you know all the satellites where shot down by Stonehenge. I send my report to the HQ and I hope they would give me support to me. My crew and I cleaned up the messed up room and fixed anything that was damage like the lights needed to be changed and the kitchen sink needs to be fixed. Anyway there was no repairman so I have to do all myself.

It was going to be dark so I looked out side to see if they is any changes. They were some changes a group of army came to the bar. They were all cheering and laughing and came in like nobody's business. They conquer the tables, the girl and everything that they can conquer on. The barkeep was patient and treated them like customers. He has a slight smile but I know he was unhappy to the soldiers. The barkeep daughter told me that every night the soldiers come and do all this of stuff. I was shocked. I didn't tell the crew to bring camera as we are neutral and we may make the soldiers angry if we bring in the camera. They were some soldiers with some badge, I am not sure but it looks like some air force badge something squadron. Anyway I made myself as customer and had a small chat with the soldiers. The soldiers told me that they were invisible and no one can stop them. I was surprise such commitment in them. They told me soon a fighter pilot whom the all respect and feared would come to the bar and have a drink also at the same time will mark his kills for the day with his squadron. According to the soldier, 5 downed planes are considered as an Ace. Later a sound of a jeep came, and all soldiers stand up and assemble as a leader had come. I want to see who the leader is, but according to the soldier it was their man whom they respect called Yellow 13.

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

ACE COMBAT : Uncovered story of Yellow 13.

Related to my Ace Combat series and inspired by a true story.

RECAP

Later a sound of a jeep came, and all soldiers stand up and assemble as a leader had come. I want to see who the leader is, but according to the soldier it was their man whom they respect called Yellow 13.

I did as the soldiers did as a sign of respect; of course I and the crew are neutral and have no attention to be one side in the war. Yellow came in and the soldiers salute. He was young man with white hair. He looks a calm man. He came and sits near the place where the aces mark their kill on the war. He went and marks his kill around 25 kills he marked, his wingmen a cute female also called Yellow 4 by the soldiers mark around 10 kills quite impressive for a female pilot. Yellow 13 played his guitar as he invited the kid to play the harmonica. After playing the guitar, Yellow 13 saw me and talk to me.

"Hey you, you don't look like a regular here?" asked Yellow 13

The Barkeep was to explain but I told him not to and I talked to Yellow 13 with full of confident.

"No, I am not; I am a newscaster for the Osean Broadcasting. OBC for short,"

"Oh, a newscaster? From Osea? Do you any legit documents?"

"Yes I do, please we come here to bring news from your side," said me with a little fright and I pass him the documents.

"I see, your name is David Maxwell?"

"Yes,"

"I don't mind newscasters come to Erusea or any conquered Erusean state but remember we will kill you if you work of have any links with the resistance,"

"Sure,"

"Good, as he takes a lighter and lights his cigarette,"

I realized Yellow 13 enjoyed his cigarette; he only takes a stick an later drinks his mug of beer. Yellow 4 was beside him and she talks some things about jets and modification of planes. She is very eager to learn. She looks young around 10 years younger than Yellow 13. He tells some things about planes. She calls Yellow 13, brother. I am not sure why because of their different race but I think maybe she is an adopted sister or something. I wanted to talk to Yellow 13 and asked him about the war or who he is. His strange character wanted me to know about him more.

One thing weird about Yellow 13, is he obsess with the color yellow??

I look at his hand and there was a yellow bangle. He looks at his bangle every 5 minutes like is there anything on his bangle. Yellow 13 looked at me and called me.

"Come here, since you are from another country far away, I bet you would to share some stories with us??" asked Yellow 13 as he was excited.

"Sure, but I don't have much stories,"

"It is ok, anything will be fine, and so which part of Osea you come from??"

"Oured,"

"Oh Oured, dreaming of going there again,"

"I see have you been there?"

"Yeah a couple of times,"

Since he was friendly I asked him a question that won't think of asking.

"What is real name?? If you don't mind Mr. Yellow 13,"

"My name?? Hmmm I bet calling me Yellow makes you uncomfortable, okay my name is Amen Light and here is Vanessa Montez."

"Hi, nice meeting you," said Vanessa softly.

"Hi, so Yellow 13 it is okay I ask you some military questions?"

"NO it is classified," said Yellow rudely at the same time Yellow 4 calm him down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but my main question is the yellow bangle related to the Yellow squadron?"

Yellow 13 keeps quiet and asked me something that I don't really understand.

"Did she send you here to find out about me??" asked Yellow 13 to me.

"Oh I am sorry, he is drunk can you leave us alone," said Yellow 4 as she brings Yellow 13 outside.

I was wondering why when I asked a simple question, why it is so secretive.

A few hours later, as I hanged out on the balcony I see most of the soldiers went back home. Yellow Squadron was still in the bar talking about their strategies. Yellow 13 asked his wingmen whether he can go somewhere to think.

Yellow 13 sits down and looked at a picture. Yellow 4 came to him and talked as she was scolding or advising. She raised her voice a bit.

"Brother Stop looking at that picture, it is killing you softly. She has forgotten you already or she is dead,"

"Vanessa, she is not dead and I am still paying for her medical,"

"Paying? Why to a bitch like her who never thanked you, at least I understand why you contribute your money to the Cancer organization,"

"Shut up," as he slapped Yellow 4.

"I am sorry brother but I don't want you to be broken hearted again," said Yellow 4 as she was sad.

"I understand but that stupid reporter asked about this bangle makes me remember about her," said Yellow 13 as he hugged her.

I was too guilty for hurting people's feelings today. Maybe tomorrow I won't ask this kind of questions again.

To Be Continued.


	3. Part 3 and introduction

ACE COMBAT : Uncovered story of Yellow 13.

Related to my Ace Combat series and inspired by a true story.

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes.

RECAP

I was too guilty for hurting people's feelings today. Maybe tomorrow I won't ask this kind of questions again.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Location: Weed Field Base

Time: 1000

Our 1st new cast bringing live from a highway that has been modified into a base. Well we didn't bring everyone in. We are outside; we can't enter because the guards didn't allow us. So I started my broadcast live outside with some of the guards because they are worry if we may bring harm to them. So I started the news with my crew.

"Osea ready?"

"Ready!!"

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, Live Action!" said one of my crew.

"Hello this is David Maxwell bringing you live from San Salvacion, we are now at an Erusean Air Field Base. As you can see there are planes ready to fly." I said to the Osean Broadcast at Osea.

"So what do you think about San Salvacion??"

"To us the Erusean soldiers did not injure anyone, but instead they help some of the people. The people in San Salvacion has trouble with petroleum rations since the invasion,"

"OK, so how's the situation lately over there?"

"The situation is okay, there are some riots happening, but it is still controllable,"

"So you are at and air base is it ??"

"Yeah, we are near an air base,"

"Ok, any news of activity like what is their next attack?"

"We are not sure but it is classified, we are sorry for this, anyway the soldiers want us to leave now,"

"OK we understand,"

"Ok this is David signing off, live from San Salvacion,"

We manage to finish the news early due to military orders. But we can stay and watch the planes fly from a distance. I told my crew to ready the camera when the planes fly. He was ready and we recorded it. Wow, such amazing maneuver done by the Yellow Squadron. We watched as the plane fly with style. I told my crew, how about we wait here until they land? They all agreed.

A few hours later, the planes landed. No damage was giving they were too good as a fighter pilot. Anyway we don't like to go and leave this place it was too nice to watch aviation stunts for free.

After a few hours, a guard approaches me and asked

"Are you David Maxwell? Some one wants to see you at the caravan there,"

"Okay bring me there," I said with a little fright.

The guards brought me to this caravan and I was inserted there rudely.

"Sorry for what the guards did to you,"

"Mr. Light, why you call me?"

"Don't worry Yellow 4 or Vanessa is not here. I just want to know, did she send you?"

"Who, I don't know what you are saying?"

Yellow 13 approach me and gave me a punch.

"Did she send you?"

"No, why should I know?"

"Liar,"

Another punch came.

"Then how you know about the bangle?"

"Swear, I don't know please, if it hurts you I won't talk again, I heard your conversation yesterday, that the bangle you wearing is the cancer organization bangle, I was wondering why you wear the bangle as you were looking at it for a long time and then I the way you smoke is like a person who has bad memory before,"

"I see, sorry for hurting you, actually I can't control my feelings,"

"I see, it is ok,"

"Wait come here, I won't hurt you again, promise except if you break the promise,"

"I will tell you why I wear the bangle,"

"It is okay don't worry Mr. Light,"

"I should tell, it is not good for some one to keep sad stories in his heart," said Yellow 13 as he was about to start his story.

"Well this bangle…. I wore because 1st my father past away because of cancer and 2nd I have a friend who has cancer,"

"So is the friend???"

"Yes I paid her medicals and here is her picture,"

I took the picture; I was an old picture of a teenager hugging a teddy bear sitting down. She looks pretty.

"Pretty isn't it ??" I asked softly.

"Yeah that was her picture when she was 17,"

"So the bangle has nothing to do with yellow squadron,"

"Yeah, now you know,"

"I can ask you something ??"

"Sure go ahead I am in a good mood to tell you stories,"

"Why she broke off with you???"

Yellow 13 became quiet for a while, as he looked at the bangle he wanted to cried but can't.

"It is a long story my friend, very long. I was a teenager like other teenager. Never think of going to the military,"

"It all started on that day,"

**COLIK production presents**

**A Syed Aiman fanficiton,**

**ACE COMBAT : Uncovered story of Yellow 13.**

"Seeing back, I love and hate my memories as a teenager. I was an internet freak that time, very active in I.M." said Yellow 13 with a good memory.

"I see just like normal teenagers," said me with a little hurt.

"Yeah, that's how I met her. A cute girl very funny and likes to fight in the chat room, I manage to be in the fight with her before." Said yellow with a slight smile.

He tells as how it happens.

"Hey who you think you are??" said the girl.

"Hey I just said love your parents not your boyfriend?"

"Whatever, you are just a jerk like the others,"

"Hey please,"

She went offline.

"Well, David I don't understand but anyway I like her," said Yellow 13 but a small teardrop fall from his right eye.

To be continued.


End file.
